


Glow in the Dark (part 1)

by mexmaistrash



Series: Teal and violet look great together [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get it girl, Gross love, Other, cute starting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you are in the darkest of places, you get your chance to glow in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the Dark (part 1)

Megara Creon was completely done with love.

She had her biker gang with her. They were the only people she could rely on, her small family. She had Hercules as a best friend. He was intimidating enough to stir away jerks who wanted her number. And she had her attitude with her. No one messed with her for the sole purpose of having fun. If someone went into her way, it meant they had business with her. So most of the time she was left alone. And she liked it that way.

But she never thought it would happen again in her life.

"You're head over heels for that girl, Meggie. Trust me, I can see it in your smile."

Meg turned to look at Calliope, who was smirking as she passed her way, and scoffed. "Yeah, not gonna happen again. Just...a mere crush." Meg shoved her hands into her jacket, looking away. "Tends to happen, Cal."

"Uh-huh. It also tends to happen that people fall in love with other people. And, honey, are you one of those right now." The tallest of the Muses laughed merrily when Megara's face went scarlet. All the other girls, who had been minding their own business, gathered around and sat down to hear the gossip.

"Who is she, girl? Spit it out, now! Has got to be a good match if it's you going after her." Thalia shouldered her and wiggled her eyebrows. "Is she a cute girl?"

Clio snorted and turned another page of her magazine, the latest Rolling Stones. "Not as good as our Megs, for sure. That girl doesn't know what's coming her way, being honest."

"Oooh yeah. What is it this time, Zucco? Going to be a heartbreaker or a full-on romance with Sandy?" Melpomene stroked a pose and laughed along with Clio. Calliope hushed both of them with a single stare.

Megara hunched over and sighed. "Yeah, thanks for that reminder." 

"Hey you lot, quit making fun of love." Terpsichore backlashed. She took Meg's hands in her own and smiled. "Meg, you gotta do what you want. Maybe this time will be different?"

Calliope rolled her eyes. “Terp giving out love advice…now that is new.”

Meg snickered and took her hands back. "Terp, love is not what you make it out to be. I haven't had a good match in my short life."

"But this girl could be! Big Megs is gonna make her see that, with my help of course!" Thalia announced as she stepped forward. Calliope pushed her back.

"Of course not! You're going to make the girl run away, the opposite of what we want." Thalia glared at Calliope and both started to argue. Cal waved a cloth in front of Thalia’s face from the other side of counter. Thalia just kept pointing and saying she was the best option to help Meg. Everyone at the diner seemed scared. Terp rolled her eyes and took Meg away from them.

"Meggie, love is what you want it to be. Take it from me, no boy is gonna disrespect this face. What you gotta do is show this girl that you can keep her entertained and keep a pace. Something good enough for both of you." Terp smiled and squeezed Meg's shoulder. "Just give it a try. A real one. Not just a 'it was a mere crush' try. Cuz I’ll know if you screw it up."

"Yeah, girl, I agree with Terp." Thalia declared from behind Calliope, who wanted to block her from the conversation.

"Well, but what's this girl's name then?" Mel asked. Clio gave a nod in her direction.

Meg rubbed her shoulder and looked embarrassed to be the main topic in hand. "Anna. Her name is Anna."

* * *

 

"So what are you interested in?"

"Drugs, stripping, and death metal are up in my list."

"You listen to the top 40 on a lazy day, don't lie to me."

"I'll kick your ass if you spread that information, freckles."

Anna's laugh sounded like bells to her ears. A gentle sound that eased all of her problems and made her escape reality. As well as that little smug smirk she did once in a while when she felt mischievous. And how petite she was. And those adorable braids. Also her-

"Earth to Meg! Where are we going to now?" Anna looked up at her with big teal eyes. Meg compared it to a child's curious gaze.

"Where do you want to go to? The day's long and we have all the time to ourselves." Meg gestured around the place. They had gone on a walk through the park, nothing out of the ordinary. And she knew Anna was starting to catch up on those not-so-official dates they had.

"Y'know, let's go get ice cream. Sounds good?" Anna grabbed Meg's hand in hers, a bit hesitant, but squeezed tightly.

Meg looked down at their hands and then up at Anna. "Yeah, I couldn't care less right now."

* * *

 

"Look at that! How badass was that?" Kristoff pointed at the screen and ate another mouthful of popcorn."That is cinematography!"

Hercules rolled his eyes and huffed. "Seriously, how can you enjoy these kind of movies? Monsters and robots? Sounds too cliché to me." He had his arms behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table.

"Monster movies are my thing. And it's not my fault your sorry ass can't appreciate great story-telling, Wonderboy." Kristoff snorted as Herc shoved him away from himself.

"Yeah, yeah, go play with your pets, smelly king. Ladies, are you even watching this?" He looked over at Meg and Anna, who were currently lounging on the couch opposite the boys. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention to what was on the TV. Or even remembered they weren't alone in that moment.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Drop it, Herc. They're both too busy with their love-goggles on to look-OUCH!" He rubbed his head and looked over at Anna, who looked ready to fight him.

"I'm paying a lot of attention at what you have to say about my date, Kris. And your movie sucks." Anna huffed and returned to her former position: curled up next to Meg. She felt the breathy laugh Meg let out on the back of her neck and smiled.

"Watch out for gingersnap, she's in a mood. Let the boys be themselves there. After all, what's life without some weird monsters to battle." Meg chuckled.

"See? Meg agrees with me! That's why she's a keeper!"

"Crud, Kris, stay in your place for two seconds and shut up!"

"Don't mind him, Herc. Let him watch movies all alone. He won't get laid with that attitude." Meg said and smiled as Anna giggled. She ran her hands through the redhead's hair and winked at Kristoff. Hercules barked out a laugh upon watching Kristoff's eyes widen.

"What does that mean, Creon?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, Björgman." Meg rubbed her hand up and down Anna's back, ravishing the feeling of having a nice weight on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I still blame Anna for this. Work in progress, updates might be coming in the next days.


End file.
